


Harry, Are you hungry?

by louistomllnson



Series: Harry, i'm hungry. [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Curry, M/M, Other, amaze, rice, totally not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomllnson/pseuds/louistomllnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell, Louis' making dinner tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, Are you hungry?

Indian night was one of the Tomlinson-Styles' favourite nights. Mostly because of all the different types of Indian food they'd have each month, and also, They freaking loved the food.   
It had been a month since the incident with the mashed potatoes, And they hadn't talked of it since then.  
Louis would be lying if he said he didn't think about it /alot/. But He was too scared to bring it up. He knew Harry had said he 'couldn't wait' for it to happen again. But, Louis was still nervous. And, Well.. Felt a bit odd.  
They were lying in bed together, fingers locked together in silence, when Louis decided to speak up.   
He cleared his throat and looked over at Harry with a light blush on his cheeks. "So, Uhm.. Are you hungry, Haz?" He asked, brushing his fingers on Harry's shoulder lightly.  
Harry hummed, nodding. "Well, Yeah. I'll go make dinner if you want."   
Louis shook his head, smiling. "I wanna cook for you tonight." He mumbled with a soft smile. "It's just rice. I can make that. And curry, S'not all that hard." He explained. "And you can lay down and watch some telly." He mumbled, standing up before Harry could say much else.  
He quickly made his way to the kitchen, with a big grin. "Can't believe it's going to happen again." He mumbled, grabbing a pot and turning the stove up to cook  
\--  
Once he was done making the food, He waited for it too cool down a bit. He used the cooling time as an oppurtunity to stretch himself out. He stripped off his sweats and boxers and tossed them away before climbing on top of the isle and immediately stuffing a finger into his bumhole. After he'd completely stretched himself out ( four fingers and all!! ) he stood up, and picked up the rice and curry. First he mixed the curry with the rice, to make everything easier and then looked for a spoon. Once he had everything, he climbed back onto the isle and scooped up some curried rice on the spoon. He then easily pushed it into his ass and dumped it inside himself. "Fuck yes" He hissed. He repeated his actions until all the rice was inside him. Then he put the spoon away and laid still for a while. After a while, he shouted out Harry's name and announced that his super cool dinner was ready to be eaten. "C'mere, Hazza!! I made you some food /all by myself!/" He giggled. "Can't wait to try it! I know you won't either." He added.  
Harry appeared through the door after that, eyes glued to his phone unobservatnily. Louis cleared his throat, smirking up at him.  
Bam.  
Harry dropped his phone from his hand  
Suprise.  
He was definitely not expecting this again.  
Harry bit onto his bottom-lip, surprised a lot. "Boobear.." He mumbled. "You're.. We're doing this again..?" He asked, shocked.   
Louis nodded with a wide grin. "I cooked it all by myself. Y'better like it!" He mumbled, wrapping a hand around his dick.  
Fuck, Louis was so eager! Harry grinned at the site. "Oh, Boobear. I've been waiting for this moment since that one night last month!" He exclaimed. He began unbluckling his trousers and pulled them down, along with his boxers. "Heck. You read my mind."  
Louis blushed darkly, smileing. "Think you wanna taste before fucking it outta me?" He said with a creepy wink. Harry frowned. "How?"  
"Like-Eat me out." Louis rolled his eyes. "Please, feel so full fuck." He whined  
Harry nodded, leaning down and biting his lip. He stared at LouLou's bumhole, breath hithing in his throat. "Oh my god. Cant' believe were doing this again." He whispered, before licking his entrance. He stuck his tongue inside Boobear's hole, eagerly moving it around like a super excited puppy. He pulled out, pressing a kiss on Louis' ass before looking up at him. "Love your cooking babe. " He mumbled. He wrapped his hand around his cock with a hand, pumping himself as he went back to eating Louis out. Spreading his cheeks out with his spare hand.   
"Uh-huh." Louis groaned.  
"So good." Harry whispered.  
"Fuck yeah.."  
"Holy heck, Wanna fuck you now."  
"Then do it, BabyCakes!!"  
Harry pulled away, nodding with a smirk. "Got any lube? M'a bit dry.." He blushed  
Louis shook his head. "You'll get wet when you stick your winky inside me." He mumbled.  
Harry pursed his lips to the side but nodded, adjusting it against his butt and pushing in easily. "Whoaa!!"  
Louis smirked. "S'how i felt when i did it to you!!" He replied with a laugh.   
Harry laughed too, It was funny. He thrusted inside Louis quickly, nodding with every thrust. "Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck. Shiiiiit!" He groaned. "I can feel all the rice moving around me!!"  
Louis nodded, wrapping a hand around his dick and wanking himself off as Harry fucked his bum. "Ye-Yeh. Feel you movin' inside me babes!" He announced.  
Harry kept fucking him and Louis moaned the whole time ( Harry finded Louis moaning very hot and sexy. Very sexy indeed ) And then Harry came inside Louis' massive ass. "Shit." He giggled, pulling out. Louis pouted when Harry pulled out. He hadn't orgasmed yet, and Harry had stopped!   
"Can i taste myself." Louis mumbled, still wanking his dick.  
Harry nodded, sticking two fingers in Louis' ass and pulling out some out. "Covered in my semen, sorry Boo." He pouted, bringing his fingers up to Louis' lips.  
Louis shrugged. "Even better." He said, opening his lips. Harry fed him. Louis smiled, eating his rice. "It really is good!" He announced, swallowing. He sped his actions, tugging harder and quicker at his penis before coming all over his chest.   
"That was fun." He mumbled, standing up like nothing had happened.   
Harry grinned. "Yeah." He said, and then began to giggle.  
Louis was confused. Why was his Babycakes laughing at him???  
Harry pointed to Louis' ass.   
Louis turned around and tried to look, still confused.  
"Food spilling out!" Harry shrieked with a laugh, sounding totally girly and childish.  
"Oh.." Louis blushed. "Guess I need the bathroom, Soz, Hazza." He said with a giggle, running to the bathroom with a hand covering his ass to keep the rice inside.  
\--  
That night, they fell asleep with a grin on their faces, and a promise that this would become a regular event.

**Author's Note:**

> lol honestly this is a joke  
> do not  
> take  
> seriously  
> its ///supposed/// to not make any sense  
> all the spelling + grammar mistakes are there to piss you off i am sorry


End file.
